thestartofanerafandomcom-20200214-history
Revan Johnson
Revan James Johnson (Born 2914 AD) was also known as Rev,James or Raven by Assassin's in Brazil. Revan was a fully dedicated Assassin; believing fully in the Creed and the Rules of the Assassin Order, he would never allow himself to fail any part of the Creed, believing it ment life or death. Revan, having a troubled history with his father, moved away with his Mother to Africa when his parents split up at the age of twelve; his one year old Sister ended up remaining with his father. While in Africa, Revan was introduced by his mother to the Assassin Order , where he began his life studying under the Masters of the African Assassin Brotherhood. When he returned to England in 2934, he met his nine year old sister and started teaching her the Assassin Arts, mostly teaching her to Free-Run over rooftops. Early Life Revan Johnson born to the first Johnson who swore alliegence to the Templar Order. Revan was mostly raised by his mother, since his father spent most of his working days in different parts of Britain, while being raised by his mother - it was during his early years she began giving him stories about the Assassin Order, and how one day he would grow up as part of the Assassin Order itself. At the age of 12, in 2926 right after his mother brought him to Africa, he was inducted into the Assassin Order within Africa, and right-away his training was started. At the age of 19 in 2933 AD, he was given his first assignment to track down a man who had raped a young girl who's parent's where allied to the Assassin's, Revan proved his skills where beyond that of any Adept Grade Assassin as he was able to stalk an stealthly Assassinate his target without gaining anyone's attention, his target was unaware until he felt the blade in the back of his neck. In 2934 he arrived into Britain and upon locating his sister, he began training her to perform the well-known free-running all Assassin's perform, however as he progressed to train her further; his father warned Revan to leave or face a prison sentence, wanting to avoid prison he took his leave, but promised his sister he would return to complete the training when she was older. Upon his return to Africa, he told his mother what had happened while he was attempting to teach his sister; Salina merely gave a nod and walked off to be alone. In the year 2938 at the age of 24, Revan was sent to kill a target located within Argentina - the assignment was passed from British Government to the Assassin Master in Africa. Being told his target, he left to perform the Assassination, upon reaching Argentina he recieved an unfriendly welcome by the people of Argentina, so he changed his tactic's of using the crowds, and choose to use the rooftops to search for his target. Upon locating his target he perfomed a leap of faith, and instead of leaping to the ground he leaped through an office window where his target was; and attempted to Assassinate him; however his attempt was foiled by a guard who - while he was in motion to strike with his hidden-blade - snapped his hidden-blade in half with a chair leg he had broken off in a hurry. Unable to use his Hidden-Blade, Revan took the body guards out then chased after his target; stealing an 18th century Rifle with a bayonet attached to it; and he ran after his target right into an armed brawl between Brazilian Assassin's armed with Rifle's fighting against Argentina Soldiers who where planning to infiltrate the British Army wearing Redcoat uniforms. Personality and Skill's Information Pending....... Weapon's and Equipment Information Pending....... Category:Human Characters Category:Johnson Family